


I'll be your soldier

by baneme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Fanart, M/M, Merlin Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Merlin being a badass.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 381





	I'll be your soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you want to see more: www.instagram.com/imissyourbattlecry
> 
> I need more Court Sorcerer Merlin in my life.


End file.
